


What The Heck I Gotta Do?

by Layzhe_06



Series: Adventures with the Gaang!! (Modern AU) [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar)-centric, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Haha hide succs, Katara (Avatar)-centric, Katara sings, Musical References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toph Being Awesome, Toph puts him in his place lmao, Zuko is rlly only mentioned, but yeah, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layzhe_06/pseuds/Layzhe_06
Summary: Summer fest is in two weeks, Aang is too chicken to ask Katara out, so she takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Series: Adventures with the Gaang!! (Modern AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778341
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	What The Heck I Gotta Do?

**Author's Note:**

> I just--

"Alright class! As you all may know, summer fest is approaching in two weeks. So, I would like to remind you all that nominations for the annual beauty pagent is now open and you may submit your nominations to Professors Yun or Rangi, okay?" Their teacher reminded, and the class gave their replies of agreement and understanding. "Alright, you are all dismissed!" Aang stood up from his seat and left the classroom with a frown. 

"Hey buddy, what's got you so down?" "It's just... The summer festival is two weeks away and I still haven't asked Katara out!" "Well, from what I know, she's still available. No one's asked her out yet." Sokka replied, patting his back in an effort to help. "Yeah, well, what am I going to do?! She's like... My forever girl!" "Okay, first of all, I did not need to know that. Second, just ask away. It's 2020, you'll be fine." Sokka replied, rolling his eyes. 

"Easy for you to say, you already have a date." "Oh please, Toph is still stubborn as hell. I had to convince her to go to the summer fest!" "How'd you convince her?" "That, my friend, is private information that should only be kept between me and my girl." Aang put two and two together and rolled his eyes. "But seriously though, I think you should just ask her out. I'm pretty sure she's waiting for your question." "I don't know. Katara hasn't really... Shown her affection towards me." "Oh, I don't know about that." Sokka trailed off...  
\----  
"Ugh, Toph! What am I going to do?! The summer festival is two weeks away!" "Yes and?" "AND I still don't have a date!" Katara cried, "I thought Haru asked you out a week ago?" Toph asked, she was pretty sure she heard him asking her friend out after rehearsals... Or maybe she was just being delusional. "Too sensitive." She groaned. 

"There we go. That's your problem! Your standards are too high, if you want a date for like... One festival, just say yes!" She sighed, "Toph, that's like leading them on." Katara argued, "No it's not." "Yes it is! Look, you wouldn't know because YOU are TAKEN!" Katara countered, "Psh, boyfriend shmoyfriend blah blah blah, if you're truly desperate, then just stop waiting and ask out the guy YOU want to go with." Toph replied, waving her hand in the air.

Katara stayed silent, considering the actual idea. "You know what, maybe I will!" Katara said, and Toph laughed. "Atta girl! So, who ARE you asking?" "...Aang." Katara blushed, "You're asking Twinkle toes out?! I thought you weren't in to sensitive guys?" "M'not." "But Aang is kinda sensitive." "His looks make up for it." Katara replied, holding up a finger in attempts to solidify her point. "Whatever makes you sleep at night." Toph replied, not wanting to think about it.  
\----  
The chilly air of their bedroom wasn't the reason Aang was shivering. His fingers were hovering over the keyboard, he didn't know what to say to her. 'Just be straight forward!' He thought, looking down at the screen. But the moment his finger landed on a single button, the phone flew out of his hands and onto the bed. 

"Nope!" "Dude! Just text her!" Sokka said, exasperated. "I'm going to mess this up, Sokka!" "No you won't!" "Nu-uh." Aang said childishly, shaking his head. Sokka rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm going to the kitchen to eat." He groaned and stepped out of the room. Aang bit his lip, 'Just text her.' He repeated in his head and so he did.  
\----  
"Your beauty is intoxicating, like the wind blowing across a spring meadow. The fire crackling-" Katara cut herself off by sighing. "Seriously?!" She complained, that was too much flattery in one text. "What? I think it's sweet. Who's it from?" "Hide." "Hide? The teacher's pet? Oh my god, that's fucking priceless." Toph teased, guffawing out loud. "I can't believe this... Hide, the teacher's pet, asked you out? Man, that's so sad." "Tell me about it." Katara sighed. 

"Anyway, are you serious about your little serenade stunt tomorrow?" "Definitely. If Aang isn't going to ask me out, I'll ask him out." Katara replied, pumping a fist up in the air. "You two are idiots. But you have my support." Toph replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. And Katara placed her own on top, smiling. "I know."  
\----  
"I can't do it!" Aang cried, slamming his face into his pillow. Sokka only looked at him in sympathy. "Aw, Aang, it's gonna be alright. You still have tomorrow, right?" "Right..." He caved, looking up at Sokka, who was munching on a lamb skewer. "Besides, if she rejects you, On Ji is still an option." "Nah, I'm good." Aang replied, he didn't really like On Ji in that manner, but apparently rumor was being spread that she had a crush on Aang, who safely decided to ignore it because he really didn't want to reject anyone. He was too kind for that. 

And besides, a rumor is just a rumor. 

Aang laid on his side, staring right back at Appa who licked a smile onto his face. "Yeah buddy, tomorrow's going to be a new day." He told him, scratching the back of his head. Appa leaned into the touch and cuddled up to Aang. Aang reciprocated the show of affection and wrapped an arm on top of the dog. Sokka rolled his eyes, continuing to text Toph. Eventually, the two boys fell asleep.  
\----  
"What if he rejects me? Oh this is going to be the most embarrassing thing I've ever done." "You don't say?" Toph mused from beside her, sign boards hanging on top of her, Sokka, and Zuko's torsos. Katara had been panicking all morning, and if her friend didn't threaten to slaughter her she'd probably backed out by now. 

"The bell is going to ring in ten minutes, just do it already!" Toph yelled, and pushed Katara into the room. Aang was sitting down on his chair and texting away at his phone. Hide was there too, and he smiled at the sight of Katara. "Katara! I knew you'd accept my message." Hide said, walking past Aang who'd shot his head up. Katara didn't have any time to say a word when she felt arms wrap around her. Aang's heart sunk. He was too late... 

Katara froze, and Toph, Zuko, and Sokka all face-palmed. Toph, being absolutely done stomped into the room in her not-so-flattering costume. "Hey assface!" She yelled, and Hide looked at her incredulously, the daughter of Lao and Poppy Beifong, one of the richest people in the country had just called him, and swore right into his face. Toph was usually level-headed and a force to be reckon with, no one had seen her acting like that before. 

"You talking to me?" Hide asked, "Yeah, you." Toph replied, pointing a finger to his face, "Let me tell you something, pipsqueak." Toph snapped, grabbing Hide's collar and pulling him down to her level. She'd woken on the wrong side of the bed this morning and Katara forgot to refill the coffee and she was running on the decaf blend. 

Not to mention the earthbender was on her period. 

"She isn't interested in bullies like you! So stay in your fucking lane! You aren't Katara's date and never will be!" Toph said, "So if I hear a rumor spread that you are going to be her date, you better start praying for your life, because I will smush your face into tiny bits and pieces using this very floor beneath us. Got it?" Hide gulped and nodded, Toph pushed him away and he silently went back to his seat, cringing at the small puddle of wetness that soaked his pants. 

Her friends, including Aang, sat there shell-shocked. Toph on decaf and her period is NOT someone they want to piss off. She was already scary on her normal days, they were sure pissing her off on days like these would mean they'd get a glimpse of what hell had in store. Taking a deep breath Toph had her signature smile back on. "Anyway, Katara, you may now proceed." She said, as if she didn't just threaten Professor Sin's favorite student. 

If there was one person Hide couldn't bully, it was Toph. And she'd only solidified that fact in front of Aang's entire literature class. 

Aang only sat there, genuinely intrigued at what Katara had in store. She slowly walked up to Aang, "Aang... " Deep breaths Katara, "I have one question to ask you." Aang blushed, "And that is?" "What the heck I gotta do to be with you?" She asked, smiling. Grabbing his hat off of his head, she began to serenade Aang, dancing and everything. 

The class joined in on the fun and cheered them on. Well, all of them except for Hide, who sat there angrily but didn't make a move because everytime Toph passed by his table she'd send him an icy glare with her sightless eyes, staring straight into his soul. "Aang! I know there's a reason you were transferred here to me,  
Aang! I know there's a reason this isn't luck, it's destiny." Katara sang, and she dipped her hat in front of Aang, looking at him solemnly. 

"Aang, you know me! Will you go to the summer fest with me?" She asked, the, whole room fell silent, waiting for his answer. Katara's heart was, beating a mile a minute. Aang leaned up from his seat and locked lips with Katara. "Yes." Katara whooped with glee, "This boy is mine!" She cheered and kissed Aang yet again. 

Needless to say, the summer festival was one Aang would remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Short n sweet.  
> Hope you guys liked this! Feel free to leave a comment or whatever :P
> 
> If you guys also want a Tokka origin story in this AU, please comment! I genuinely want to know :D


End file.
